SOPHIE E OS MAROTOS
by sophielupin
Summary: No passado, traição. No presente, desilusão. No futuro, a esperança de curar as feridas de um passado frio e doloroso no sorriso de Marotos que fizeram sua vida mudar completamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie e os Marotos**

**Prefácio**

No passado, traiçăo. No presente, desilusăo. No futuro, a esperança de curar as feridas de um passado frio e doloroso no sorriso de Marotos que fizeram sua vida mudar completamente.

**Capítulo 1 - A Cara de Troll**

Outro dia se passou e nada demais havia acontecido em sua vida. Ela já năo tinha mais o mesmo brilho, a mesma alegria, se afastara de todos, já năo apreciava mais o dia. A traiçăo que a armaram no ano passado ainda era uma ferida aberta e sangrenta que teimava em năo se fechar. Sophie Faith já năo esperava nada mais da vida do que o trivial, do que o esperado. As pessoas já năo mais a surpreendiam, se tornaram banais a seus olhos.

- Vamos Sophie! Vocę vai se atrasar. - Lily Evans era sua parceira de quarto, o que năo significava que ela fosse sua amiga. Lily era muito atenciosa e gostava de ajudar os outros alunos, especialmente Sophie que tinha tantos problemas de relacionamento. Já Sophie, queria que Lily Evans se explodisse pois năo aguentava mais ver a moça a encarando com pena, se havia algo que Sophie detestava era PENA. Sophie năo precisava disso, era linda, tinha um cabelo super comprido, um rosto muito bem desenhado e sim, era um pouco desengonçada, mas nem por isso pessoas como Lily precisavam ficar em volta enchendo o saco! Se Sophie năo tinha amigos, é por que fazia questăo de năo ter.

- Hoje nós vamos aprender a diminuir objetos. - Mcgonagall falava atentamente. Logo depois a porta abre uma pequena fresta e a professora sai como um trovăo, pedindo um minutinho aos alunos.

- Ah, finalmente a Faith vai poder diminuir o barrigăo dela! - Lucille Mcgregor, uma Sonserina medonha, larga a piada pra acabar com Faith. Já por sua vez, Sophie năo pensa duas vezes antes de tirar sua varinha do bolso e transformar a cara de lucille em um troll. O que deixou muitos alunos estupefados devido a técnica avançada de Sophie Faith. Assim que a professora retornou a sala, Sophie retirou a magia e arrumou a fita que prendia o cabelo. Sim, o cabelo era uma das poucas coisas que ainda davam orgulho a Faith. O cabelo e a magia, é claro. Ao fundo, Sophie que ganhava um pouco mais de confiança vę os conhecidos marotos a observando curiosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - A emboscada**

Sophie guardava os materiais para prosseguir para a aula de poçőes quando Sirius passou fitando com um belo sorriso no rosto. Ela estreitou os olhos e desejou que ele tivesse morrido, normalmente homens como ele năo trazem nada além de problemas. De repente Lupin para ao lado de Black e Sophie fica um pouco menos nervosa, mas um pouco mais apressada. Esses garotos năo podiam ter boa coisa na cabeça. Colocou a mochila nas costas e foi em direçăo a porta. Ao se virar para a esquerda, Sophie desapercebe Lucille e seu grupinho vindo da direita com um cano nas măos(Duas das amigas de Lucille eram nascidas trouxas e como năo teriam chance na magia...). Atacaram-na pelas costas e bateram muito nela.

- O que é que vocęs...? - Remo Lupin năo tinha nem palavras pra descrever o que estava sentindo. Uma garota estava diante dele toda insanguentada enquantos as outras riam e chutavam ela. - Imobilus!

- Pirou é? - Sirius falava escorado na porta enquanto Remo segurava Sophie desacordada em seus braços. - Que melaçăo cara! Cruzes! Podia ser um pouquinho mais discreto! Já pensou se ela fica sabendo que vocę pagou um mico desses com ela no colo? Se fosse eu processava!

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas! - Remo estava definitivamente nervoso e fora de si.

- Calma Aluado! Sem motivos para estresse! É que corte na cabeça sangra muito, mas garanto que năo deve ser nada grave. - Tiago Potter tentava tranquilizar os amigos.

- Como pode um ser humano fazer algo assim, ainda mais no mundo bruxo! - Lupin mal podia acreditar. Ao chegar na enfermaria constatou-se que as suspeitas de potter estavam corretas, Sophie estava bem.

- Só vou precisar que ela durma no mínimo até amanhă para que eu possa cicatrizar o ferimento. Se importa Lupin? - Madame Pomfrey pergunta.

- Mas hoje é lua cheia! - Pontas reclama. - Năo há outro jeito?

- Sem dor? Acho que năo. - Madame Pomfrey é clara.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou pra casa dos gritos depois, de qualquer maneira. - Remo concorda.

- Entăo vamos lá galera! Boa açăo do dia feito! - Sirius massageava o estômago com indícios de fome.

- Vamos antes que o Amofadinhas decida me engolir. - Disse Pedro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Abraço Apertado**

- Eu te amo.. năo... eu năo devia d... zzzzzzzzz

Remo observava aquela garota toda esparramada pela cama, roncando baixinho, dizendo palavras sem sentido. Os cabelos negros lisos deslisavam quase até o chăo. Năo havia nada que ele năo gostasse nela, nem o fato de ela estar de barriga pra cima, de boca aberta e roncando, fazia-o se desconcentrar do ser que ele estava vendo agora. Sempre foi uma garota tăo dura, tăo gelada, e Remo jamais se interessou em saber sobre ela. Sempre teve seus próprios problemas pra resolver e se năo fosse uma măozinha do destino, jamais poderia conhecę-la tăo profundamente, mesmo que năo tenham trocado uma palavra.

- Eu năo quer..! - Sophie se levanta no susto de um pesadęlo ao mesmo tempo que sente uma dor horrível em sua cabeça.

- Năo se mexa. - Remo a ajuda a deitar novamente.

- O que faz aqui? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Sophie começa a ficar nervosa. - O que fez comigo?

- Nada. Năo se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Năo. - A dor que Sophie sentia só fazia aumentar a sua raiva daquele suspense ridículo.

- Lucille e sua turma atacaram vocę pelas costas no corredor. - Remo olha pra ela que fica insegura.

- E como foi isso? Por que está aqui?

- Bem, estávamos saindo da sala, entăo vimos o que estava acontecendo e eu trouxe vocę pra cá.

- Obrigada. E vocę está aqui por...

- Outro motivo. - Remo fica vermelho ao falar.

- Que bom. - Sophie fala ajeitando as cobertas. - Pelo visto estou em observaçăo.

- Bem observado! - Lupin dá um sorrisinho. - Precisa ficar aí até amanhă de manhă pra cicatrizar o ferimento na cabeça.

- Virou enfermeiro?

- Năo.

- Adivinho?

- Năo.

- Lobisomen?

-...- Remo Lupin simplesmente năo esperava por essa. - Bem, é melhor eu ver se Madame Pomfrey năo precisa de ajuda.

Isso sem sombra de dúvida deixou Sophie com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Năo tinha idéia do que poderia ter causado o desconcerto de lupin. Será as brincadeiras infantis dela? Como pode Sophie Faith abrir a boca pra falar tanta asneiras! Parece que năo pensa! Menina tola! Pare de falar definitivamente! Vai agradar muito mais!

- Lupin? - Sophie atreveu-se a chamá-lo. Em menos de cinco segundos ele saiu correndo em sua direçăo.

- Dói muito a cabeça? - Remo estava preocupado.

- Desculpa pela brincadeira idiota. É que eu raramente me abro com alguém e quando eu me abro, tento fazę-las felizes ao meu lado, só que as vezes eu exagero. - Algumas lágrimas começam a cair do rosto de Sophie.

- Năo se desculpe por favor! Năo foi por isso que me retirei, foi por outro motivo! - Lupin senta na cama de Sophie e abraça a jovem que está desconsolada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Amizade Colorida**

- Entăo qual foi o motivo? Năo me enrola! Eu năo sou besta! - Sophie começa a ficar braba ao notar o receio de Remo.

- Năo é tăo fácil assim de falar... Eu năo sei nem como estou considerando contar isso a vocę! Tenho amigos que conheço há mais de anos e que nem sonham com esse segredo. E mal conheço vocę e já sinto como se fosse minha família.

- Corta o nhé-nhé-nhé e vai direto ao assunto! - Sophie estava ficando impaciente.

- Bem, eu sou um ... lobisomen... - Remo sussurra a última palavra.

- Viu como eu sou tapada! - Sophie se irrita consigo mesma. - Nem pra me tocar de que era isso que tinha te encomodado eu me toquei.

- Vocę năo devia se julgar tanto. Já tem gente demais pra fazer isso! - Remo tenta dar um conselho amigo.

- O que vocę quer dizer com isso? Que eu năo sou boa o suficiente pra vocę?

- Năo! Calma! Só que para que os outros nos valorizem primeiro nós precisamos nos valorizar. - Lupin olha dentro dos olhos de Sophie. - E Vocę moça, é encantadora o suficiente para deixar esse colégio inteiro aos seus pés, só precisa ficar um pouquinho mais calma.

- Eu já fui traída uma vez. Năo quero ser traída a segunda.

- Quem te traiu? - Lupin pergunta atencioso.

- Isso năo interessa. Năo é bom falar dessas coisas, mas é só pra te deixar claro, que se eu fico braba o tempo todo é porque tenho um motivo pra isso.

- Eu espero que no seu coraçăo haja um espacinho para um lobo solitário. - Sophie analisa o carinho nos olhos de Lupin e dá um beijo nele. Năo é rápido nem demorado, mas dura tempo suficiente para deixar claro a paixăo que há entre os dois. Ambos ficam se encarando, sem saber o que falar, Lupin está em estado de choque. Jamais tinha beijado antes. Já Sophie começa seus ataques de insegurança, apesar de năo demonstrá-los.

- Bem, eu... melhor eu ir... já está quase na hora.

Sophie olha no relógio que marca 11:30pm.

- Vocę é um cara bacana Remo, năo deixe que esse probleminha cabeludo te devore. Todos nós temos um monstro escondido.

- Eu sei. - Remo ia beijar Sophie na boca, mas devido a todas as circunstâncias as quais ainda năo tinha parado pra pensar, deu somente um beijo na testa. O que deu pra notar que năo deixou Sophie muito satisfeita.

- Boa sorte e força!

- Obrigado! - E ele saiu pela porta da enfermaria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Marota?**

Durante o período que Remo esteve na casa dos gritos, Sophie tentou ao máximo levar a sua vida normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- AI eu năo sei mais o que eu faço com aquele Potter! Ele está sempre me infernizando... - Lily reclamava para as outras colegas de quarto.

- Eu acho que alguém aqui está apaixonada por Tiago! - Paty, uma das amigas de Lily insinua.

- Se ao menos ele fosse gentil e educado. Mas năo! Sempre convencido, com aquele nariz em pé! Por que ele năo pode ser ao menos educado como Remo? - Ao falar de Remo, Sophie virou subitamente para as moças que estavam no quarto, chegando a chamar a atençăo delas. Ficou envergonhada e decidiu descer para năo ficar muito óbvio que estava apaixonada.

- Cara de pau essa Lílian Evans, tá com tudo e ainda quer roubar dos outros! - Sophie fala com si mesma emburrada. De repente ela nota os marotos perto da lareira conversando e tęm uma idéia brilhante. - Hey Potter. Eu preciso falar com vocę. - Sophie fala o mais discreto que pode.

- Sobre..? - Tiago é direto.

- Evans. - Sophie vę os olhos de Potter brilharem como se fossem duas estrelas.

- Porque? - Potter fica desconfiado.

- Porque eu ouvi alguns comentários que achei interessante e já que vocę é amigo do Remo, bem, achei que valeria a pena ajudar, mas vocę que sabe. - Sophie faz sinal com a măo como se estivesse desistindo.

- Espera. - Tiago desespera. - Vamos dar uma volta.

Eles saíram do castelo e conversaram alguns minutos sobre Lílian Evans e Remo lupin. Tiago gostou muito do que ouviu de Sophie e até jogou um charme em cima dela, o que foi em văo já que irritou a morena. Mas enfim, os dois voltaram ao salăo comunal e Sophie ia se dirigindo ao quarto quando Sirius faz uma oferta.

- Hey garota.

- Sophie... - Pedro sussurra para o amigo.

- SOPHIE! - Sirius grita um pouco alto demais e o salăo inteiro para de conversar para prestar atençăo nele. - Năo ficar aqui com a gente e conversar um pouco?

- Claro... - Sophie ficou envergonhada mas ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada pelo convite, mesmo que năo suportasse a idéia de ser amiga, especialmente de homens, ela estava começando a se apegar ao grupo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - A Revelaçăo**

Muito naqueles tręs dias tinha mudado. Sophie ficava sempre com os marotos e năo parava de tagarelar um segundo. Duelava com Potter, Sirius e Pedro. Passava horas conversando sobre magia avançada e mal conseguia tempo para se irritar com os outros. Já faziam sete dias que Remo e ela tinham se beijado e uma coisa năo saía de sua cabeça: Ela estava adorando ser amiga dos marotos, năo tinha nada tăo legal quanto aprontar com eles, mas e se Remo năo quisesse ela? Ou pior... E se Remo quisesse ela só pra ele? Quando naquela manhă Remo apontou no início do salăo principal, um frio no estômago tomou conta de Sophie, mas entăo lembrou-se de que nada daquilo estaria acontecendo se năo fosse essa paixăo pelo Remo, entăo saiu correndo em direçăo a ele (como naqueles filmes românticos) e o abraçou na frente do salăo inteiro.

- Mas eles se merecem! CREDO! Năo tinha nada mais melado pra fazer năo? - Sirius fala com desdém.

- Se năo te conhecesse Almofadinhas, diria que está com ciúmes! - Tiago olha a cena sorridente, enquanto fisga de lado a imagem da ruiva amada.

- Cala a boca Pontas!

Numa outra mesa em frente a todas as outras, Mcgonagall observa.

- Alvo, năo é Remo Lupin e Sophie Faith se abraçando? - Minerva mal podia acreditar.

- Sim, está na hora de contar a verdade para eles sim!

- Pode deixar que eu mesma contarei. - Minerva na mesma hora se levantou e seguiu até os dois. - Remo Lupin e Sophie Faith, precisamos conversar. - Como o rosto da professora estava tenso, ambos pensaram estarem encrencados. Eles caminharam alguns minutos em silęncio até que Minerva cortou repentinamente os passou e entrou numa sala escura. Bateu palmas e a sala clareou com jatos de luz de todos os lados.

- Fizemos algo errado professora? - Sophie pergunta educadamente.

-Talvez. - Ela diz cautelosa sentando-se ŕ mesa. - A verdade é que preciso contar a vocęs um segredo. Um segredo que foi guardado por muitos anos. Portanto, quero deixar claro, que só estou contando a vocęs por que vejo que năo há outra saída.

- Oque seria entăo? - Pergunta Remo um pouco tenso. Minerva olha para Remo com extrema preocupaçăo. Năo sabia por onde começar, as palavras lhe faltavam, năo tinha certeza de como revelaria tal segredo. Por fim, resolveu ser direta.

- Vocęs săo irmăos.

- Que? Peraí, como assim irmăos? - O mundo de Sophie cai sobre sua cabeça.

- A razăo pela qual vocęs nunca se conheceram foi Fenrir.

- Fenrir. - Remo olha para Sophie que năo entende nada. - O lobisomen que me mordeu?

- Ele levou Sophie com ele mas Alvo conseguiu resgatá-la - Minerva começa a chorar. - Levamos a pequena para um abrigo onde logo foi adotada, mas nem eu nem Alvo tivemos coragem de dizer qualquer coisa por causa da măe adotiva de Sophie, ela poderia morrer se Fenrir descobrisse onde Sophie estava, afinal, a bebę foi resgatada dos braços do próprio Fenrir.

- Nossa! - Sophie se abraçou em Remo.

- Me perdoem! - Minerva abraçou os dois.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Final Feliz**

- Eu năo posso acreditar! - Sirius olha pra Sophie como se ela fosse um fantasma.

- Bem, o lado bom da história é que Remo e eu vamos estar sempre juntos, independente da situaçăo. EEEEEEE que eu ganhei uma turma de amigos pela qual vale a pena viver. - Sophie tinha os cabelos soltos e um decote provocativo.

- Falando em amigos ... Cadę o Pontas? - Lupin pergunta.

- Pedindo Evans em namoro! - Sophie fala mostrando as honras para si mesma.

- Olha só que hilário: Vocę que estava fazendo os arranjos acabou solteira! - Sirius fala rindo pra provocar.

No final das contas, Sirius e Sophie acabaram se entendo, de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Sophie, espera! - Ele só conseguia ouvir seus risos entrando na floresta negra.

- Muito escuro pra vocę cachorrăo?

- Be mine tonight! - Sirius a segura pelo braço esquerdo e beija seus lábios.O abraço é tăo intenso que Sophie solta um gemido de prazer (ou dor).

- Hey gente... o que - finalmente Remo depois de meses vę os dois pombinhos juntos.

- Vocę năo devia ter visto isso! - Sophie fala braba.

- Ahhh, desculpa! - Lupin soa irônico mas năo preocupado. - Vocę pode me dizer quais săo suas intensőes com a minha irmă? - Lupin pergunta em tom brincalhăo.

- Nenhuma! - Sophie sai irritada. Remo vai atrás dela até o lago.

- O que há de errado com vocę? - Lupin se mostra preocupado.

- Vocę é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo! E eu năo quero que vocę pense que só porque estou com Sirius năo amo vocę. - Sophie se atira nos braços do irmăo.

- Como é que vocę pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Eu fico muito, mas muito feliz e realizado sabendo que logo vocę, essa pessoa tăo especial tenha entrado de uma maneira tăo radical e tăo definita do jeito que aconteceu. Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! Acredite em mim!

- Eu só quero deixar bem claro, que vocę, lobo solitário vai ter SEMPRE um espaço no meu coraçăo!

**Nota da autora: Esta Fan Fiction năo foi escrita para agradar ninguém, simplesmente juntei minha dor com meu sonho e decidi desabafar um pouco de uma maneira criativa. Para ŕqueles que gostaram gostaria que deixassem reviews. Obrigada.**


End file.
